


When the Ball(s) Dropped

by KristenAli



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BL, Bottom Zen, Daddy Jumin, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Dom!Jumin, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Juzen, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Smut, Teasing, Top Jumin, Well were at a party before sneaking into an office, Yaoi, fight for dominance, i'm trash, needy sex, they thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenAli/pseuds/KristenAli
Summary: Jumin and Zen end up kissing at a party that the RFA decides to go to for New Year's Eve. Things get heated. Smut ensues.(In other words I wanted to start off my 2018 right by writing some straight smut. Enjoy!)Slow and steady wins the race. ;)





	When the Ball(s) Dropped

The count was on. The atmosphere was dark, sparkling, dimly lit. The stench of alcohol and bad decisions infiltrated the area around crowded party guests. The RFA decided as a group head to a big New Years Eve party this year. They were in the mood, unlike the year before that when they crashed in Seven’s basement watching the ball drop, which was also very fun. Jumin wasn’t particularly happy about it, however. Being surrounded by guests wasn’t his way of celebrating. However, after a few glasses of wine, Jumin could at least tolerate standing in the back of the large room. Zen stood next to him, having drowned his sorrows about not being chosen to kiss MC at the stroke of midnight. That was reserved for Jaehee apparently, who now had her arm tucked softly around MC’s lower back. Yoosung and Seven were smiling and chatting off near them. Seven appeared to be cracking joke after joke, merrily hitting his leg playfully as Yoosung cracked some back. They both had drinks in their hands loosely sitting in their grip. 

Zen and Jumin somehow bonded, blurred by the effects of booze. For some reason, their banter turned a little friendlier. A bit more _intimate_ , almost. Admittedly, it wasn’t the first time. For a while, before the addition of MC especially, Jumin and Zen seemed to find something else through the banter. Something _alluring_. It lead to a previous act of sex, one that neither of them dared to acknowledge, never mind accept. 

The group turned their full attention to the television broadcast. Bright beams of color scattered across the room as synthetic rays of light, shadowing the tops of heads in a colorful array. Jumin noticed that suddenly, his wine glass had gotten cold and heavy. He placed it on the table besides him. Zen was growing more excited, moving his arm outward to fix the sleeve of his jacket. Jumin eyed the fabric. Why...did he feel like ripping it off of him? As he watched Zen, which just started out as a brief glance, Jumin began to take note of curious little feelings that sprung inside of him. 

Surely he was drunk, but why would being drunk suddenly make his fingers crave to tangle into Zen’s long silver hair? Why did he notice how the actor’s lips parted perfectly after taking a sip of his beer? 

_Fuck_. Why was he getting _hard_?

“Five! Four! Three! TWO. ONE-“ the crowd erupted in cheering, their attention turning to the TV. Zen had pumped his arm along with the cheering, clearly feeling the after affects of his drink of choice. 

Before Jumin knew it, the suit he had been eyeing was in his grasp. And Zen’s lips were locked into his own. Just as the group cheered, Jumin’s mind went quiet. Zen’s ears began to ring. His basically empty beer fell. The arm he had been pumping along to the count was paused in mid-air. 

“Hmm,” Zen’s Other hand reached out to grasp Jumin’s vest under the striped black blazer.  Didn’t know what was happening, but for the brief second he didn’t know a thing, it was wonderful. However, when he realized that it was Mr, Trust Fund Kid, Zen’s eyes opened. “Mmh!” He stepped backwards, but Jumin kept his grip, willing him closer. Zen finally broke away, his face red as a rose. It only turned Jumin on even more. 

“W-what the fuck, dude?!” Zen asked loudly through the cheers and claps, sounding more surprised than angry. Jumin noted that. He stepped closer to Zen, eyes intense with need. His long fingers were still holding Zen’s jacket tightly, but not as close, intending to give the actor some space. 

Zen hated to admit it, but damn what was this look about? He looked up through his lashes at the other man, eyes wide and face flushed. The scent of Jumin’s expensive cologne wandered to him. The scent was expensive, polished, muted and musky, but also somewhat floral. Zen could smell it with each small, deep breath he was taking with the sudden closeness. 

Zen could feel his loins stirring a bit.... which was weird, right? I mean, this was just _Jumin_. This time, however, it was Jumin Han standing over him with the hungriest of all predatory looks. He was _feasting_ on simply just staring at Zen. What would it feel like if Zen were to just...

What was the harm?

Zen pulled weakly at the vest, at the man in it. He suddenly craved the taste of expensive wine that tainted the other man’s lips, but was still a bit stunned by the sudden advancement.

Jumin, on the other hand, was not so stunned. He pulled Zen steadily back into him and kissed him again, sucking the other man’s lower lip into his own. Zen felt Jumin inch closer to him, pressing his lower half into Zen’s. The bulge packaged tight beneath black slacks, Zen admitted, felt quite impressive. 

Jumin broke the kiss sharply, his pointed eyes flickering at Zen before looking around. A small cry came from the silver haired man as the eyes of his very soon-to-be lover widened. Jumin tightened his hold, feeling Zen’s fingers trying to clench at Jumin again over the fabric of his vest. They needed to get out of here. 

_“Jumin_...” Zen whined, his lips parting again in puzzlement. His own growing need was beginning to beg. _God, don’t look at me like that_ , Jumin thought to himself. How could he withstand that look? The feeling of Zen clutching weakly at him, those eyes, the _lust_. Jumin wrapped his arm around the other man, pulling him closer. 

“Shh.” He said, looking around and finding a way out of the room. “This way,” He instructed, hurriedly walking out of the room filled with people.  Zen felt a brief sense of relief, not exactly knowing what he was doing. He just knew he wanted to do it. 

Jumin and Zen stumbled out the door, Jumin saving them by placing a hand against the wall to steady them. Zen found himself packaged in the narrow space between Jumin and the wall. He looked up, noticing that the other man’s arms had tightened protectively around him to keep him from possibly falling. Zen quickly reached his head up to steal a kiss from Jumin’s lips, which moaned lightly at the contact. 

Zen also had slipped a hand down toward Jumin’s thigh. He “accidentally” grazed the taunt fabric he found between Jumin’s legs just as he other man had fully steadied himself away from the wall. 

“Mph-“ Jumin gave Zen a disapproving, yet definitely turned on look as he fought the urge to press himself fully into Zen’s hand. “Not yet.” He tugged them off the wall, still clutching Zen. The actor didn’t really know why Jumin was trying so to support him, he wasn’t that drunk. Zen bit his lip as Jumin walked them away from the loud music and down a quieter hallway. Luckily, this venue had been used for RFA parties before this. They both knew it very well, and Zen could tell what room Jumin was pinning for.

When they found the entrance to quiet office space, Jumin dove for Zen’s lips. He walked Zen backwards until the silver haired man felt the door to the room behind him. They both fumbled messily for the doorknob. One of Jumin’s hands that had been clutching Zen’s hips reached behind him and successfully turned the knob, allowing them both inside. 

This was where the real fun began. 

Zen pushed back up against Jumin, and though he was smaller, the actor managed to slam the door with the amount force he applied onto the other man. 

“Hah,” The air in Jumin’s lungs was forced out from the impact as he attempted to pin Zen’s tongue to the side of his mouth. The slender piano fingers that never once had seen calluses in their existence began to pine at Zen’s jacket. Zen, meanwhile, had begun to massage his groin into Jumin’s. 

“ _Hhhng_ ,” Jumin heard something similar escape from Zen’s lips, but something a bit more controlled. _Oh no,_ Jumin thought. _This will not do_. There was no was Zen was going to turn him submissive.

The door was close to the corner of the room, and so Jumin saw his opportunity. He grabbed hold of Zen, and still while pressing his lower half tightly into Zen’s, Jumin shoved the other man against the wall near the corner. 

“Ah!” Zen gasped. Jumin moved a hand up Zen’s chest to hold him there while pinning his crotch with his own. _Not so much in control now, huh?_ The black haired man thought slyly to himself. Jumin’s stance was now more confident, as he felt it should be. 

Zen had his hand tangled while loosened Jumin’s tie, attempting to claw off the tight line of fabric. Jumin felt the fingertips graze the skin on his neck, which sent pricks of heat through him. He jutted against Zen, allowing his hips to move in tight circles. The friction made him moan into Zen’s mouth. The actor bit down on Jumin’s bottom lip, his breath hitching. He hungrily managed to get the tie off and unbutton a few buttons. Jumin, meanwhile, had been tugging Zen’s jacket down his arms. 

Jumin shrugged off his own jacket and vest before allowing Zen off the wall to throw off his. They kissed loudly right after, moaning softly as their hands grasped for one another’s face. Zen quickly broke it off though, his hands traveling down to sloppily try to unbutton Jumin’s shirt as he looked down. 

When did it get so freaking hot in here? Suddenly, Zen felt like he was on fire. Oh...it must have been since Jumin began to kiss the skin in front of his ear. He was trying to continue downwards, but this damn turtleneck was causing trouble. Zen gasped as Jumin sucked on a sweet spot, just under his ear. He opened his pink eyes dazed from the heat, and breathed heavily. His hands still fumbled. 

“Ju-Jumin,” He whispered, begging, bringing one hand up to clasp into the dark locks of hair. His efforts to get the buttons undone were stilled due to the heat, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach, and the damn up and down thrusting movement of Jumin’s groin against his. He could feel himself pulling Jumin’s face into his neck, wanting more and more. However, he also wanted this damn sweater off. 

“Mmmph...ah.. _hah_..hah-“ Maybe it was his deep, staggering breaths, or the loss of tension that was beginning in his body, but Jumin pulled back a bit, looking at Zen with a bit of confusion. He saw the sweat streaking the actor’s forehead, his face. The heat radiating from his reddened skin was just now becoming very apparent. Zen’s eyes rolled lazily, his head lolling as he tried to find where Jumin had gone to. The hand in Jumin’s hair was becoming slacker. 

“Jumin...Ah....” Zen tried to go for his lips again, and Jumin allowed it for a short second. However, he also noticed that Zen was needing more support against the wall. “Hot, _hot_.” Zen gasped, leaning his head onto Jumin’s collarbone when his lover pulled back in concern. His tongue gently grazed the skin of Jumin’s neck as Zen tried to angle his face more into the skin below him. 

The taller man pushed Zen back up against the wall more. 

“I’ll fix it, I’ll take care of you,” Jumin breathed, moving quickly to pull the fabric over Zen’s head after a little bit of struggling. He tossed the steaming article away to the floor, pressing Zen more into the cool wall behind him. 

“Mmm...” Zen sighed in relief before promptly pushing strongly on Jumin, shoving the man off him. However, it was more of a disordered push, and Jumin had to curl his arm under Zen’s armpits to keep him from falling when the actor pushed them backwards against the wall by the door. He tightened his grip on Zen around his lower back, who was now lowering his face to the buttons on Jumin’s shirt. He slowly started to kiss the skin of Jumin’s chest as he worked to unbutton the shirt one by one. When his hands got too low, and Jumin’s grip wouldn’t allow him to move any lower, Zen made out with the patch of skin where he could comfortably reach. His tongue wetly lapped at it as Jumin tried struggling off his own shirt. Zen was pressed up against Jumin heavily, and when the business man found he couldn’t get the shirt of easily, Jumin pushed back into Zen, leading him back into the other wall. 

 “Stay here,” he commanded, ripping off his shirt at last and tossing it onto the floor. Jumin couldn’t let Zen dominate him. He grabbed the albino’s wrists and planted them into the wall, holding him there harshly. 

Zen squeaked a little before chuckling, pulling against him a little. 

“Who said you get to pin _me_?” He asked in a tone that sounded like it had just been brushed against velvet. Jumin held him tighter, his eyes going hard. 

“Because tonight, you’re _mine_ , that’s why,” Jumin declared, moving to one of Zen’s wrists. He began to make out with the soft patch of skin just under his hand. “And I don’t take answers from people-“ Another kiss, “like you.” Jumin whispered. 

“I thought you didn’t _fuck_ with people like me either...” Zen pointed out, a bit of heat to his voice. Jumin traveled back to Zen’s neck and pushed their crotches into one another again. 

“I guess you’re about to find out,” Jumin purred into Zen’s ear. The actor could smell the other man’s shampoo and cologne mixing. With a deep inhale, Zen moved his face to lock Jumin’s lips into a bruising kiss, dragging Jumin further into him. He moved his hips against Jumin’s, searching for the friction and the movement again. 

Sparks began to ignite the back of Jumin’s mind and before he knew it, Zen was pushing him more toward the desks that were toward the side of the room. The actor brought their arms down and guided Jumin’s hand to the waistline of his pants. The business man did exactly what Zen wanted him to do: grab onto his waist and push him backwards, aiming for the desk as their spit began to spread to other parts of their face. 

“Ah..hah..” Zen felt Jumin push him backwards on the desk, and Jumin’s hand moved. Directly to his crotch. The slender, soft fingers were something new to the hard member they began to caress it through tightened pants. _Uncomfortably_ tightened pants. 

“Mmm!” Zen breathed, his head falling back as Jumin kept hold of his bottom lip. Zen’s lolling head swiveled back up and he pulled Jumin closer, his legs closing around the hand that kept stroking him. 

Once Zen was on the desk, Jumin used one hand behind the other man’s back to support him some and pulled back from the kiss. The spit trail anchored itself between the two men’s lips, only to be broken as Jumin began to travel down like a prowling animal about to eat its meal. 

“Mmmmm, ah-“Jumin stuck out his tongue and allowed the tip to moisten the skin as he tasted the man below him. Slightly sweaty, but damn was he sweet. Zen felt his body react when Jumin had traveled down to his nipples, tongue swirling around the base of one of them. 

“Fuck, Jumin-“Zen’s hand instinctively moved to pull Jumin’s hair as he felt the skin become erect. When Jumin _sucked_ though, his back arched off the desk and his legs locked around Jumin, squeezing the hand still in his crotch area. Jumin began to rub swirls into the outline of Zen’s bulging cock, decreasing the friction. 

“I h-hate you and your _teasing_ ,” Zen moaned, his hips twisting as they tried to increase the pressure. 

“Do you?” Jumin asked, moving along to do the same to the other nipple. Zen hummed, his face scrunching at the pulling of his hard nipple. Jumin pulled back from the skin with an audible pop and a dangerous glint in his eye. ‘So sensitive…” A dark chuckle escaped his lips. He moved the hand that had been on the mound in Zen’s pants up to the other man’s face, smirking hazardously. Zen tightened his legs at the loss of the touch. 

“Mmm- what are you _doing_?” He could feel the frustration building at the loss of contact. 

“You can get this back once you’ve learned your lesson about being thankful for what you get.” A lock of black hair fell to one side with the movement of Jumin’s head as he craned over Zen. “Suck,” Jumin brought his fingers to Zen’s lips, pulling down his bottom one as Zen’s red eyes glared at him. Jumin’s expression was unyielding, becoming nothing but serious. “ _Suck_ ,” Jumin’s voice hardened sternly. 

The tip of Zen’s tongue lightly dampened the tip of Jumin’s finger while his lips ever so lightly wrapped around it. His eyes fluttered closed and he sucked at the tip softly then letting go teasingly. Two could play at this game. He then began to deepen each succeeding kiss, not taking more than the tip of Jumin’s finger just before his teeth

Jumin growled a little, his other hand moving to Zen’s nipple as he began to play with the sensitive area. With a moan, Zen then began to wrap his tongue around the skin and pull it more into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. As Jumin increased the stimulation on his nipple, Zen sucked and allowed him more into his mouth. Zen’s hand clasped onto Jumin’s wrist when he had the finger at the deepest. 

Then Zen opened his eyes. And Jumin has never been closer to losing complete control than he was with the steely, _fuck me_ look that Zen was portraying. Jumin pulled the finger out of Zen’s mouth, spit trailing repeatedly off the tip of it. 

“Ah-“ Zen was surprised with the lack of something in his mouth. “ _Fuck me_ ,” He reiterated. Jumin rubbed the finger that Zen had just sucked on over the actor’s lips. 

“Shhh,” He soothed, kissing Zen deeply again. “Good boy...” Jumin was on top of Zen now, and the increased pressure on his groin made Zen’s cock throb against the constraints of his pants and the albino let out a whine. He began to believe they’d never get to it, but just after that thought, Jumin’s hand slipped down to Zen’s pants again. This time, Jumin released the bulge by pulling down the zipper slowly, pulling back as he felt the taught fabric give. 

“Hah-Ah,” Zen gasped, his hand moving to grab Jumin’s upper arm. His nails dug into the other man’s skin at the feeling of being released. His head fell to the side. Jumin smirked as Zen began to kick off his pants. After quickly helping him get them off, Jumin moved downwards and slipped a hand into Zen’s boxers, taking a soft hold of Zen’s cock and balls.

“Ah! Mmm...” Zen pulled up a little more, supporting his own weight with the arm that was not clinging to Jumin. Jumin began to move down to Zen’s crotch, kneeling on the floor and placing his hands onto the other man’s legs. Jumin pushed them apart on the desk and Zen looked down, his erect penis directly in front of the black haired man. 

“Whatever you did to me is what I’m going to do to you,” Jumin gently reached up to thumb down Zen’s bottom lip before allowing the finger to travel down his body. He stroked over Zen’s nipple again, rubbing into the area briefly. The sensitive areas tingled in anticipation. Jumin then moved to take the member with his fingers and pressed the tip of his tongue to the tip of Zen’s penis. He did just as Zen did to Jumin’s finger, closing his eyes as he brought his lips over his head and shortly sucked. 

“Ah! J-Jumin,” Zen hissed, tangling his hand into Jumin’s mop of hair again. He scrunched his fingers into the locks, grunting. Jumin’s hand moved to the inner side of Zen’s thigh, wanting to keep him there. 

“Don’t you fucking move,” Jumin said lowly, composed, before taking Zen back into his parted lips. He slowly began to suck a little harder, the sound of suction and wet kisses filling the small space almost rhythmically. 

Zen felt Jumin’s tongue slip under the head of his cock, making his body twitch with desire, his grip tightening in Jumin’s hair, trying to pull him closer. “Ah! Hnnnnn-ah...” Jumin swirled his tongue and Zen could feel the walls of the man’s cheeks hitting the tip of his penis. When Jumin _sucked_ again though, really _sucked_ as he had with Zen’s nipples, Zen felt his arm behind him buckle as his hips tried to move. 

“Mmm..” Jumin sighed, moving his hand up a little as well as he began to take more of Zen into his mouth. Zen let out a hitched gasp. The hand on his thigh tightened. 

“Ha—Ah!” His upper torso swiveled at his hips, trying not to move his lower half at all. However, just as Zen swirled his head to look at Jumin, he saw that Jumin was looking up at him. Quick, short breaths of air escaped between Zen’s lips when he locked eyes with the man. Fuck. _Fuck_. That look. 

“Hah- I’m. _Harder_ ,” Zen pulled Jumin more, making him take more of his member between his lips. He could feel Jumin swallowing. The tightness in his abdomen was building. Jumin pulled back against Zen’s wishes when he felt Zen tightening around him, release nearby. Jumin gave the one final deep suck that had Zen clenching every inch of his body, tightening his legs around Jumin as he tossed back his head with a growl. “HrmmMMM-“ 

“No you don’t,” Jumin scolded as he shifted, lapping up some of the precum that he was beginning to taste.  Zen gasped.

“Hah! J-Jumin you...you _asshole_ ,” He shuddered, breathing heavily as hand slipped from inside the shaggy locks of Jumin’s hair. Fuck. Why was he doing his to him? Jumin stood and wiped his wet face with the back of his hand, looking down to see Zen leaking of precum. Jumin’s hand moved to grab Zen’s balls as he moved them loosely in his hand, standing and grabbing Zen’s jaw with his other hand as he kissed him roughly. 

“I’m sorry, you’re just too good for it to end so quickly,” Jumin whispered, moving to his ear to briefly nibble at it. Zen’s hand moved down as Jumin was leaning forward. He looped the tip of a finger into the band of Jumin’s pants and began to move closer. When he had three fingers in, Zen pulled, which sent Jumin a bit off balance. He stumbled a bit forward, having to remove his hand from Zen’s crotch to shift his weight onto the desk. The dim light of the large window to the side of them was the only light, however, it was enough. They were in a city, so it was the light polluted sky that was reflecting onto the faces of the two lovers. 

In the blueish, unnatural light, Zen looked up at Jumin as he cupped the man’s bulge, earning a moan. How did Jumin even manage to keep himself tied up so tightly when he felt like t _his_? 

With almost a sympathetic gaze, Zen moved a hand to cup Jumin’s cheek, moving the taller man down more to kiss him deeply. He moved to unbutton the pants and pull the zipper down, which took a little bit of time to accomplish when Jumin suddenly picked up the pace against his mouth. 

Jumin was lapping at the inside of Zen’s mouth, his tongue digging into it to dance against Zen’s. Soft, muffled gasps and groans escaped from the two as Zen scooped out Jumin’s erection and rubbed it a little with his thumb. He felt Jumin’s back press upwards into the air at the touch. 

“Hmmn-“ Jumin’s mouth almost broke apart from Zen’s, but he moved back down in full force when their lips were lightly brushing against one another. Zen moved his hips upward before he repositioned the hand that was holding Jumin’s face down to his own cock, holding onto it. 

“HnnGh-“ Zen’s moaning hitched, and when Jumin realized that Zen was playing with the both of their members, a flash of heat ran across his nerves. He grunted and broke off the kiss harshly before moving one of the hands used for support to his pants. 

“I told you _no_ ,” Jumin forcibly tugged the slacks off and stepped out of both his underwear and pants under Zen’s touch. He then grabbed Zen’s hand and forced it onto the desk by the log silver hair, grabbing the other hand as well. He pressed them both into the wood and Zen looked up at him, his chest heaving. 

_“Fuck_ me, please Jumin, just _please_ ,” He begged, his eyes watering. The ever-increasing pressure was becoming completely uncomfortable. Jumin smiled then, hints of evil reflecting through the dim light. 

“What do we say, kitten?” Jumin’s rough voice asked, hoping Zen complied quickly. He was nearing his breaking point too after all. 

_“Fuck me_ , you fucking asshole-“Zen ground out, feeling waves of pressure assaulting his lower half. Jumin shook his head. 

“Not how we ask, is it?” He asked, bucking his hips slowly into Zen’s so their groins lightly dug into one another. Zen gasped.

“Fuck me, _daddy_! Please!” Zen cried, his back arching. Jumin let out a pleased chuckle. 

“Of course, anything you say,” Jumin moved his head down to suck hard at Zen’s neck, lifting the skin into his mouth. He then stood straighter and ran his hands down the length of Zen’s body. Zen could feel the small tickles from their trails. Jumin then pulled him by the hips so that his lower half was exposed off the desk, grabbing onto both of his legs and lifting him. Zen adjusted until he was mildly comfortable, his one hand moving downwards to grab onto one of Jumin’s wrists. Jumin moved and gently allowed the palm of his hand to stroke over Zen’s crotch again, earning another groan, as he realized he needed lube. Luckily for him, he kept a small amount of it inside of his jacket. During the make out sessions against the wall, Jumin managed to transfer it to his pants pocket. Keeping his hand on Zen, mostly to make sure Zen didn’t touch himself, Jumin reached to his pocket and pulled out the small bottle. 

When he stood back up, Zen’s other arm was outstretched over his own head, breathing heavily. Jumin squirted the lube onto his fingers and rubbed them around with his thumb, getting them slick. He inserted one finger into Zen, moving it gently inside of him. 

“Yes. More,” Zen whispered, his head moving to the side. 

“More what?” Jumin teased, moving it further into him. 

“More, daddy-“Zen gasped, his hand moving up to grasp at Jumin’s wrist again. 

“Good,” Jumin said, adding another one of his fingers. 

“Ah-hah!” Zen tightened again, feeling Jumin moving the soft, unworked fingers inside of him. Jumin was searching for where his prostate was. He’d surely know it once he hit it. Once Zen was relaxed against his second finger, Jumin added a third. 

“Hnng! Fuck me!” Zen gasped, trying to sit up more. His abdomen twisted again, the waves of his expected pleasure turning him into a slave to the dark-haired man. His hand traveled up as far as he could grab on Jumin’s arm. Zen’s other hand moved to stroke his own member. Jumin caught it, moving the hand Zen was grasping to stop him. 

“No, not yet!” He scolded, a little harshly. Jumin could feel Zen relaxing against the third finger as well. The area inside of the man was slick and moveable. No matter how much Zen annoyed him, Jumin would always make sure the man was fully and safely prepared. Jumin felt Zen’s hand leave as he moved his fingers up to his own nipple, pressing into it. Zen needed _some_ sort of stimulation. Anything. He bit his lip, earning the attention of Jumin, who felt Zen’s knees pressing thirstily against his sides. 

Again, Jumin moved his fingers in a “come here” motion, and finally he earned what he had been looking for. 

“AH...mmm! Yes, there!” Zen gasped, and Jumin felt his own need becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Zen was gorgeous. 

“Okay gorgeous, okay,” Jumin breathed, pulling his hand back. Zen’s back arched again and his eyes opened. 

“Please, please it _hurts_!” Zen cried, writhing. Jumin quickly poured more lube onto his hand and rubbed it over his own erection, which stiffened more at the thought of what was coming. Jumin pushes the tip against Zen’s hole and pulled Zen a little closer to the edge. He slowly pushed into the other man’s anus. 

As Zen felt Jumin move into him, he cried out in pleasure. The feeling of being filled by Jumin was thrilling to say the least. 

“Hnnggg-hah...yes.... _yes_ ,” Zen gasped, feeling Jumin’s grip on his thigh tighten.

Jumin groaned, grunting shortly when he was all the way in. He began to thrust slowly, leaning over Zen. Zen felt the establishment of a slow rhythm and reached up to dig his fingers into any reachable part of Jumin, closing his eyes tightly. 

“Harder, Jumin, _harder_ ,” he choked out, shifting. Zen’s hips immediately started moving on their own, rising and falling in the air. Jumin moved a little faster, deepening some of his thrusts. Zen cried out with each increase of the speed. 

“Hah...hnnnng...gnh,” Zen moved his hand back down to his solid erection, stroking it. Jumin let him, but increased the frequency of his thrusts. 

“Deeper, _faster_ ,” Zen moaned, his head moving backwards. He shifted, positioning himself back up on an elbow as Jumin thrusted into him. 

Jumin huffed, feeling the desperate begging starting to get to him. He began to feel his hips tightening up, pushing repeatedly into Zen. However, he realized wasn’t paying attention to where he found Zen’s spot. 

A quick contemplation was all Jumin needed before he redirected slightly. After a few attempts, Jumin found it again. 

“THERE. Right there, God _yes_!” The hand Zen wasn’t holding onto his member with was balled tightly in a fist. He had shifted further off the desk. Jumin was hitting his prostate and sending tiny sparks of electricity through his abdomen. It felt vaguely like finally scratching an itch you’ve had for months, completely fulfilling.

“Hah...mmmaaa! Yes!” Zen gasped. Jumin grunted with the increased volume of his lover’s cries. The albino bit his lower lip, which made Jumin do the same once he caught sight of it

“Mmm...nnm..nhg..” Jumin thirsted deeper into Zen, allowing moans to escape with the feeling of Zen’s tight asshole puckered tightly around his member. 

With the increasing speed, Jumin realized he was losing depth. With this, Jumin pulled out until the head of his penis was the only part inside of Zen. He then _thrusted_ his pelvis into Zen, gripping the skin beneath his fingers extra tight. 

“Ah! Hah! Hngg!” Zen gasped as he felt the explosion against his postate. “Ah! Again!” He cried, his hand increasing the speed at which he was jerking himself off. Jumin gladly did the same thing again, ramming into Zen completely. He huffed, starting a faster, but deeper than before, rhythm. 

“J-Jumin-I’m...hah-“ Zen gasped. Jumin was leaning over the desk now, pulling Zen into him. The desk creaked loudly beneath them with the added thrusting. Zen’s hips were bucking hard and steady. His hand was stroking himself vigorously, creating an abundance of sensations that were slamming full force into him. 

“Cum,” Jumin commanded lowly, feeling his own relief surfacing. Zen didn’t need more instruction than that. He was having an easy enough time getting there as it was.

“Yes, aH! Hnnng! Nnnnggg-“ Zen’s volume hitched, tossing his head back as he felt the spasm rush throughout his body. The sparks he had been feeling flew out in all directions and filled his vision with blurry stars. The cum leaked from his cock and began to dribble down the side of his hand as he rode out the sensation. 

Jumin has felt this tightening of Zen’s walls around him. He gasped, moaning as he increased his speed. Zen’s cries of pleasure combined with what he was feeling made Jumin come hard into Zen, filling him. 

“Mmmmm!” Jumin felt his own release spilling as the waves slammed again and again against his lower abdomen, filling him with pleasure and relief. 

Jumin pulled out when the waves were close to stopping. 

“Hah...ah..hah...”Tthe black haired man gasped breathlessly, his heart pounding. Sweat had created a sheen over his skin. He fell against the desk, supporting himself as he hung his head over Zen. Zen looked up, breathing himself, and patted Jumin’s hair lazily with his hand. 

“Hah...hah..ha-“ He breathed, swallowing and opened his eyes from the slow blink. Jumin looked up at him and stood up better, still feeling a bit weak in his knees. He reached for Zen and was awarded with the other man’s hands. 

Jumin pulled Zen up and into him, hugging the other man. His legs hung off the side of the desk fully, dangling over the ground. Zen leaned into Jumin, breathing under their embrace. 

“Good?” Jumin asked breathlessly, looking at Zen. Zen nodded and allowed his head to fall into Jumin’s torso, feeling the slender fingers run through his long silver hair. 

“Mmm...perfect...” Zen breathed tiredly. 

Needless to say, it was quite a while before either of them appeared again. When they had, questions began to surface. Why were they disheveled? Why was Zen so tired? Where were they?

Jumin basically made something up on the fly and hung onto Zen when the other man leaned into him, trying to keep alert but failing through hooded lids. 

“Zen had a little too much to drink, I’ll see to it he gets home,” Jumin said simply. No one really questioned it much, they knew that Jumin was protective when there was trouble for any of the members. It was a bit weird, but not completely out of sorts. 

Yeah, he’d _definitely_ see to it. He’d cuddle close to the silver haired man in bed until tomorrow morning. Then they’d probably get into some sort of argument that resembled that of a couple that had been married for 43 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Fun fact: this is my first fic that I've posted in a lot of years. I have another that I'm working on for Yuri on Ice. It's a long one.  
> Hope you enjoyed the smut!


End file.
